Morning Star
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: The Cullens have a secret plan, a dark one, a plan that they only decided upon when Edward found his mate. Now with Nessie, their original timing is disrupted and they must wait for her to finish High School. This dhampir, however, has other plans.


I. - Forks Washington, 2015...

"I don't understand, Rosalie." Nessie's fingers traversed the ancient typewriter she was always encouraged to use. "Why can't I just _see _what public schools are like? We never go by Forks High anymore. I never see Mom or Dad. Couldn't I just go out exploring?"

The curly blonde woman tossed her blonde locks over on the other side of the couch.

"Rosie?"

"You know what the answer is," the woman of her same age connected her golden eyes with Renesemee's, whose red irises had dulled to a faint pink in the last few months. "I told you not until you're accustomed to the animal blood I bring you. We'll rejoin your parents and everyone else once you're well-equipped to dealing with humans… and not just Jacob, either." Nessie concentrated on the fingering at this name. Rosalie was right.

Jacob always had her best interests at heart. Besides, she grinned to herself, he would be at the Cullen's former residence tonight when Rosalie went out to bring Nessie food for what she called "edible integration" . He always knew how to cheer her up, whereas her mother and father sent her expensive gifts and such, Jacob would take her to La Push by the ocean. Sometimes they would feed seagulls, sometimes they would have bonfires and sometimes Nessie even got to hang out with the kids in Jacob's pack. She knew why the young men and Leah never aged – as long as she and Rosalie stayed they could not age.

Which meant they would never have children or families.

Nessie touched her heart and felt it start to speed up a little; A storm was brewing.

"How about I go hunt?" She offered, her eyes on her term paper for History. Renesmee was in advanced classes and in her senior year. "Maybe just a few miles. I'll stick to the forest and, and I'll even mask myself in your scent patterns, away from Jacob's. _Please_."

When Rosalie stood up in her silk white blouse and tight dark jeans, she was livid.

"You really want me to go against Carlisle's word? You want me to go against Bella's?"

Nessie sat back down in the wooden desk Rosalie had brought.

" 'It will teach you rigid-ness and discipline.' " She had told her charge.

"No," Nessie looked down into her lap demurely. She folded her hands on her simple tan dress. It was a thin cotton with a white doily material running down her chest. "I didn't-,"

"No, _what_?" Rosalie got down in her face and demanded. Her golden eyes burned.

"No, Ma'am." Nessie reeled back.

"Nessie." Jacob's entire frame was suddenly silhouetted in the doorframe. The wall-to-wall blinders concealing the rumbling storm outside was suddenly unleashed inside. "I've come to take you to La Push," his eyes only wavered once onto Rosalie. "Get your coat."

He knew she didn't need her coat.

"Where are you taking her exactly?" the woman raged. "I have her under control here. It may be that you're the pact leader, Jacob Black, but I am _still _this child's legal guardian. I have court-notarized papers. Bella and Edward relinquished rights to me and I still think-,"

"Well starting next month," Jacob reached out for his goddaughter and guided her out of the house just as thunder crashed. "You won't have a say anymore, until than she's mine."

They both knew she that couldn't take him on and they both knew she was going to try to call Carlisle again. And they both knew – though Rosalie would hardly admit to it – that it had been nearly six months since the Cullens had been reached. The two surrogate parents were clueless as to where. Rosalie was unaware of when they would be contacted, if ever.

"If you leave, you know all forms of parities including human will be after her!" the female vampire shouted as Jacob phased and spirited Nessie away on his back. "You know that!"

Her words were cut off by white blare of a lightening bolt through the leafless trees.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


End file.
